


Breaking the Quiet (1.5)

by Jayslab



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cum all the way through, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayslab/pseuds/Jayslab
Summary: With Part 2 of "Breaking the Quiet" on the horizon, i decided to write up my own short story just after the end of the first one.If you haven't watched it (and enjoy a bit of horse action) i would highly recommend it, I have been a patreon to Animopron for quite some time now and he never fails to impress. His animation work is godly.Go watch this video and his others on his website. (https://animopron.com/)or if you prefer to avoid the spoilers of the upcoming episode you can catch them all over at Shadbase.com  (under the beast tab).





	Breaking the Quiet (1.5)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking the Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381261) by Animopron. 



“Oh no, he’s about to cum” snarled the interrogator. She hurried off the table she had laid back on and rushed over to Brutus. Grabbing hold of his thick slimy cock she yanked upward, unsheathing his cock from the young lady it was buried deep inside. “No no no, we ain’t done yet bitch” she said, grinning down at the slender body, tied up in front of her. It had been her task to get information out of quiet, a notoriously difficult task. 

Brutus feeling his impending orgasm, frustratedly thrust forward, trying to rebury himself within the tight hole positioned beneath him. His cock bounced of her pubis, sliding up her torso and punching the underside of one of quiet’s breasts. He stepped back again, trying desperately to give himself the sweet release that has been held back over the last month since his last breed. Again he thrust forward, this time pushing against her asshole, but not quite slipping inside the tight orifice. The interrogator tried to get him under control, but he kept thrusting, missing his mark again and again. 

She tried to pull him down off the railing that was keeping his front half suspended in the air. He stepped back and down off the log reluctantly, but he didn’t enjoy having his reigns tugged on. He flicked his head left and then right, and an almighty smack resounded though the barn as the bustier woman was spun around, sent stumbling towards the tables. Her wide hips caught on the edge of the table she had been masturbating on not moments before; the momentum slamming her torso down into the table, crushing her tits beneath her own weight and practically folding the woman in half.

Brutus could now see a new opportunity. He walked over to the dazed woman and reared up onto the table, each foot narrowly missing the interrogator’s shoulders. He trust forward, punching her butt cheek with his thick cock; it instantly started to redden from the impact. Another thrust forward sent his cock sliding up through her cavernous crack. He rubbed himself there for a second, enjoying the soft orbs of flesh envelop the sides of his cock. Pulling his hips backwards slightly, his cock slid down the crack until it rubbed against her moistened pussy. He pushed forward, but her body wasn’t ready to accept such a large package. Brutus’ monstrous strength only forced the cock to slide up again and rub against her back. 

Brutus lay down upon his front knees, crushing and trapping the busty woman beneath him, pinning her to the table and preventing his cock from sliding away from its intended target. He once again lined up and thrust, hard, the lubrication soaking her pussy only sliding the cock up and away from her breeding hole; then it caught friction, burrowing into her unprepared asshole. Pain tore through her body as the thick cock rammed its way inside. 

She awoke screaming, Shouting at Brutus to get off of her. He was rutting as hard as he possibly could, she could feel the large cock going in and out, hollowing her out, shifting her organs to make space for the huge rod of fuckmeat. After several hard thrusts he could feel his orgasm once again building up, threatening to paint the inside of this bitch white. 

With one hard deep thrust, he bottomed out; His balls tensed and pulsated, they forced out a huge volume of off-white cream. She could feel a pressure building within, she knew his load was huge; she had used it to finish people off after past interrogations. Panic set in realising she had to escape; she reached out and started clawing at the table in front of her, hoping to get some kind of grip and pull herself out from under this beast. But he wasn’t having any of it, his folded legs were stopping her shoulders from moving forward even if she gained any traction. Then it happened, the pressure that was building inside her had to release; it couldn’t go back, her asshole was blocked, stretched so tight around the 20 inch rod holding it open. 

She felt the horrible need to vomit, then it came, a surge of white foamy cum, jetting out of her mouth; soaking her scrabbling hands, making them slimy and preventing any kind of escape. Her world turned dark as cum blocked her airways. 

Brutus, finally had release, but with his cock lodged deep within her he wasn’t yet satisfied. He smashed their hips together with renewed purpose. A couple hours later and Brutus was still going strong; cum running down and dripping off of his heavy nuts, her asshole must have finally sprung a leak. Quiet had managed to break free of her bonds and looked on in shock, but also sheer relief overcame her that it hadn’t been her. Her womb still aching from the direct pounding it had taken earlier, but she wobbled to her feet, and snuck her way past the still rutting horse and out of the barn.


End file.
